


Teen Titans: Giant Wars

by MercyIsForLosers



Category: Ben 10 Series, Frankenstein - Fandom, Godzilla - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action, Daikaiju, Destruction, Fights, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gay, Giant monsters, Giants, Kaiju, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Massage, Monsters, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyIsForLosers/pseuds/MercyIsForLosers
Summary: The Teen Titans and Ben 10 meet amidst the delivery of the immortal heart of Frankenstein and the release of an ancient beast. Will they survive? Find out!
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)





	Teen Titans: Giant Wars

(at the titans tower)  
(there is a crate sitting outside the entrance)  
Cybrog: I'll go get it. *went outside and picked the crate up*  
(a few minutes later)  
raven : so what is it  
beast boy : i hope it's that bag of japanese dog food i ordered  
raven : your powers of perception are frightening  
cyborg : felt like somethin' heavier  
robin : well somebody better open it  
starfire : i got the it (pries off the top , revealing a canister)  
Robin: Whoa. It's some type of canister.  
beast boy : damn  
Cyborg: Hopefully it ain't too dangerous.  
(robin opens the canister , and finds a heart inside of it , and the heart is beating)  
Robin: What the- *made some gagging noises*  
Beast Boy: Eww.  
cyborg ; wait a minute , i remember my parents talking about this a long time ago , this must be the heart of .... frankenstein  
Beast Boy: Frankenstein? You gotta be kidding.  
cyborg : i'm serious , apparently , back in the 1800s , some aspiring scientist sewed pieces of corpses together and brought his creation to life , stories of this event inspired mary shelley's famous novel , it's said that everytime the creature was killed , it's heart would never die  
Beast Boy: Whoa... I never knew that.  
Robin: Wow.  
Raven: Interesting.  
beast boy : so do you think this'll grow a new body  
(just then , the crime alarm goes off)  
robin : we'll have to discuss it later  
Cyborg: Because right now, we got a situation on our hands here.  
robin : come on titans  
Cyborg: Right behind you Robin. *the other Titans followed Robin and Cyborg*  
(in jump city)  
(the city is being attacked by a large snake-like creature)  
Beast Boy: Whoa... What kind of snake is that?  
cyborg ; whatever it is , it's goin-  
(just then , a 4-armed humanoid arrives on the scene and tackles the snake)  
Starfire: Who was that?  
beast boy : whoever he is , he's cool  
Robin: And it looks like that mystery guy has everything under control.  
(the snake smacks the humanoid with it's tail , sending it flying toward the titans , but as the humanoid is sent flying toward them , a circle on it's chest begins glowing green , then the creature disappears in to a green light , and once the light disappears , it reveals a 10-year old boy)  
beast boy : or not ....  
Raven: A little boy? That would've make an impression.  
Starfire: Weird.  
(raven catches the boy)  
Raven: I got him.  
(right about then , a rv pulls , and a elderly man , looking to be in his 60s , and a 10-year old girl , come out)  
man : is ben ok  
(just then , the snake crushes the rv)  
Robin: So that's his name. Yes he sir, but I wouldn't say the same thing about your RV though.  
man : not the rust bucket  
starfire : i got the this (flies at the snake creature and zaps it with her star bolts , beheading it)  
girl : well that's 1 problem outta the way  
man : but now the rust bucket is wrecked  
cyborg : no problemo , i can fix it  
girl : and what are we suppose to do  
robin : i suppose you can stay with us until it's finished  
Raven: It is the least we could do.  
(a few minutes later)  
(the titans , the old man , and the girl , have returned to the tower , and are going up to the top floor , but when they arrive , they find the living room in shambles)  
robin : beast boy ....  
beast boy : hey man , i've been with you guys  
cyborg : aw man , the video games are busted  
starfire : and the fridge has been the ransacked  
beast boy : at least things can't get any worse  
(meanwhile)  
(in the north pacific)  
(a helicopter has found a large iceberg and is flying toward it)  
pilot : that's it , that's the thing we've been looking for  
co-pilot : finally , after 5 hours in this thing , we've found it , i think we should have a drink to celebrate (reaches in to a cooler and pulls out 2 bottles of beer and hands 1 to the pilot)  
pilot : to us  
(the pilots toast their bottles and begin drinking , but the co-pilot instantly spits his beer out on to the controls)  
co-pilot : WHO PUT COFFEE IN MY BEER  
pilot : YOU IDIOT , NOW THE CONTROLS ARE FRIED  
co-pilot : oh , well at least i won't have to suffer from the taste of coffee  
(the helicopter begins descending , and the 2 pilots scream as the helicopter crashes in to the iceberg , rolls to the other side , and explodes , creating a crack)  
(meanwhile)  
(a cruise ship is passing through)  
1st mate : hey , i'm gettin' a distress signal , coming from (points to his right) that direction  
(the ship turns in the direction of the iceberg)  
helmsman : what do you make of this , huh  
(the 1st mate spots something in the distance and reels back)  
(out of the iceberg comes a 400-foot tall dinosaur-like creature , which roars as it comes out)  
1st mate : IT'S A MONSTER  
(the creature climbs out of the iceberg , and swims toward a arctic military base in alaska where it wreaks havoc)  
(back at the titans tower)  
(ben wakes up on the couch)  
ben : huh , where am i  
Starfire: Good you're awake. You're in the Titans Tower Ben.  
ben : a tower  
Starfire: Yes.  
ben : did i kick that snake thing's ass  
Starfire: Yes. The snake creature has been defeated.  
ben : good , man , kicking ass really does a number on you , i'm sore all over  
Starfire: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want a massage?  
ben : that'd be great right about now  
Starfire: Alright. So, where do you want me to star at? On your back?  
ben : ok  
Starfire: *flip him over to lying on his belly and started rubbing his back*  
ben : down a little , i carry most of my stress in my lower back  
Starfire: Very well. *went down a little and rubbed there*  
(ben sighs)  
Starfire: *kept massaging there*  
(starfire eventually massages ben's legs)  
Starfire: *keeps massaging both of his legs with the pants pulled up*  
(starfire eventually goes to ben's feet and removes his shoes and socks)  
starfire : oh , that smell  
Ben: Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't been able to clean them since we showed up here.  
starfire : i love it , they smell of baknganbada , the rarest of all tamaranean dishes (proceeds to lick ben's feet)  
Ben: *felt it* Feels good and wow... I never knew that. *Also had big feet for a kid*  
(starfire licks all over ben's feet)  
Starefire: Mmm. They taste really good. Are these feet of yours a size 10?  
ben : 8 , actually  
Starfire: Oh, so your feet are sorta big.  
ben : no wait , i'm sorry , i'm actually size 6 , i don't know why i can never remember that  
Starfire: That's okay. *sucked on Ben's big toes*  
(right about then , cyborg enters the room)  
cyborg : hey star , did you fin- (notices starfire sucking on ben's toes) uh , i'm not even gonna ask about that (walks back the way he came)  
Starfire: Oops...  
ben : you may continue , this is pretty soothing  
Starfire: Oh. Alright. *licked his arches and the ball part of his feet*  
(meanwhile)  
(raven is in her room searching when she hears something by her bed)  
raven : h-hello  
(a feral-lloking boy holding a half-eaten piece of ham in 1 hand comes out of the dark and approaches raven)  
raven : STAY BACK  
(the boy extends his hand and pokes raven's palm quickly , then pulls back and sniffs his finger , then points it back at raven , as if offering it to her)  
Raven: Uh... Who are you?  
(the boy approaches raven)  
Raven: What are you even doing here?  
(in another room)  
*Starfire was chilling with Ben*  
(ben's feet are now completely drenched in saliva)  
Starfire: Should I clean your feet properly?  
ben : i kinda like having drool on my feet , feels nice  
Starfire: Oh. Are you sure?  
ben : is something wrong  
Starfire: No Ben, but why do you want to keep the saliva on your feet?  
ben : it just feels nice  
Starfire: Right.  
(ben wiggles his toes)  
Starfire: *giggles*  
ben : you like that  
Starfire: Yes.  
ben : ya know , i could use a foot massage  
Starfire: I'll be happy to oblige. *started massaging his arches*  
(ben relaxes)  
Starfire: *keeps rubbing his arches with her thumbs*  
(ben sighs)  
Starfire: *rubbed his big toes*  
ben : you're the best  
Stafire: Aw, thanks. *Keeps rubbing his big toes*  
(meanwhile)  
(in the living room)  
robin : and you say you just found him in your room  
raven : yes , and i think he likes me  
Robin: I see.  
cyborg : well i finished those tests , and it looks like our new friend isn't human  
Robin: Not human?  
raven : you don't think ....  
Robin: It can't be...  
cyborg : well i guess there's only 1 way to find out (activates a chainsaw in his arm)  
Robin: Be careful Cyborg.  
raven : wait , you're not gonna kill him , are you  
cyborg : of course not , i'm just gonna cut off 1 of his limbs , if it grows back , then my theory will be correct  
Raven: Alright, if you say so.  
cyborg : (to the boy) hold still please (revs the chainsaw , but the boy suddenly stands up and goes in to a frenzy)  
raven : stop , you're scaring him (goes over to the boy) it's ok , he won't hurt you (to cyborg) isn't that right  
Cyborg: *puts his right arm back* Yeah that's right. Sorry about that.  
robin : perhaps we could turn on the tv (flips on the tv , and a news report is playing)  
reporter : .... in other news , a series of earthquakes has been reported all across the northwestern united states , although no cause has been determined , some believe them to be connected with the destruction of a military base in alaska ,we'll keep you informed as the story unfolds , and now for your local weather  
Cyborg: Hmm... I wonder what or who's causing the earthquakes?  
robin : something tells me these earthquakes aren't happening naturally  
Cyborg: How can you be certain about that Robin?  
robin : i don't know  
Cyborg: Hm, alright. Should we go over there to investigate?  
robin : probably , but uh , who's gonna watch (points to the boy) him  
Raven: Hmm, I guess I should probably stay here and keep an eye on him.  
(just then , beast boy comes walking in)  
beast boy : yo guys , did you find the- (spots the boy) who let him in here  
Raven: I didn't. For some reason he was in my room and I don't know how he got in there.  
cyborg : but we think he might be you-know-who  
raven : and cyborg wanted to test the theory  
Cyborg: What she said.  
robin : well where's star  
Cyborg: She was just here a few minutes ago.  
(meanwhile)  
(in starfire's room)  
Starfire: *was chilling out in there*  
(ben is laying overtop of her)  
Starfire: Are you alright?  
ben : of course , why wouldn't i be  
Starfire: Oh, okay.  
ben : so tell me , where did you learn to give massages as good as the 1s you gave me  
Starfire: Well, I learned it back when I was at home and from when I was still on Earth thanks to Raven helping me.  
ben : she helped you  
Starfire: Yes she did.  
ben : i see  
starfire : anyway , i've been meaning to ask you something too  
Ben: Sure, what is it?  
starfire : how long have you had that watch  
Ben: For quite a long time actually believe it or not.  
starfire : can i see it  
Ben: Sure. *showed her the Omnitrix*  
(starfire touches the centerpiece of the omnitrix)  
Ben: Careful there.  
(just then , robin comes in)  
robin : hey star , we're heading out for a mission  
Starfire: I'm on my way. Should he come with us?  
ben : nah , you guys go ahead , i'm tired anyway  
Starfire: Oh alright. Try to recover. *gets up and followed Robin*  
(later)  
(the titans are at the military base that was attacked)  
Robin: *looked around* Hmm... I wonder who or what caused this?  
cyborg : yo , i think i found something  
Robin: *walked over to where Cyborg was and so did the other team* What is it?  
(cyborg points to a large crater in the ground)  
Starfire: Whoa... It's huge.  
robin : whoever did this must be more dangerous than we perceived  
(just then , a single soldier emerges from the wreckage of a building)  
Beast Boy: *Gasp as he noticed* Guys, over there.  
(the soldier crawls over to the titans slowly)  
Starfire: *approached him carefully* Sir, what happened to you?  
soldier : it .... was .... gojira (succumbs to his injuries and dies)  
Starfire: Oh no and Gojira?  
cyborg : on it (pulls up a screen and looks up the word "gojira") yo , i think i found something  
*Starfire and the other team titan members looked at the screen*  
cyborg : apparently , "gojira" is a inuit word meaning "god king"  
beast boy : whoa  
starfire : sounds interesting  
robin ; we should just call it "godzilla" and save the time  
Cyborg: That's a good name for him.  
(just then , a radio goes off)  
Robin: What the? Listen.  
cyborg : got it  
*The titan members listened closely to the radio*  
voice on the radio : hello , any-there , we'r-atta-ou- , weapons are useless  
(radio cuts out)  
Starfire: Oh my. *Was concerned*  
robin : well come on  
Cyborg: We better help them in anyway we can.  
robin : back to the t-car  
Cyborg: *gets in the driver seat* Come on guys. Lets's roll.  
(a few minutes later)  
Cyborg: *Was driving along with his allies*  
robin : i think i see something  
Cyborg: *kept driving and noticed too* Same here. Do you see it too Star and Raven?  
beast boy : raven's not even here  
Cyborg: Ah right. She's at the tower.  
beast boy : she's missin' out too  
Robin: We know.  
cyborg : now's not the time , beastie  
Beast Boy: Sorry.  
robin : i can't believe it , he IS real  
Cyborg: But it's all true.  
(the t-car stops and the titans observe)  
Cyborg: *was watching*  
robin : i can't believe it  
Cyborg: Same, but he's right there.  
(the creature continues marching onward)  
Robin: Where is it going?  
(right about then , a missile can be seen in the distance)  
Beast Boy: Uh guys? Look. *pointed at the missile*  
robin : hold on , i'm getting a message , it's from the president (answers) yes  
persident : teen titans , i understand you've been tracking down the monster you've been calling "godzilla" , but it's time for the big boys to do their work  
robin : mr. president , maybe launching a nuclear missile at the creature is a bad idea , i found skin samples at the base it attacked , and i have reason to believe that this creature is capable of adapting to any environment it's put in  
president : it's too late , boy wonder , as of now , you are relieved of this mission  
(the signal cuts out)  
robin : he hung up , we need to get underground  
cyborg : on it (fires a cannon in to the ground , creating a tunnel , through which the titans enter as godzilla emits a stream of fire from his mouth , but it misses , and the missile strikes him , and once the smoke clears , the titans come out of the hole , and find godzilla still standing , as if nothing happened , but then , godzilla begins trembling convulsively , and his teeth become sharper , and his spines become more jagged , and he lets out a powerful roar and continues marching onward)  
Cyborg: We better do something before some people get hurt.  
(godzilla proceeds to burrow underground)  
beast boy : and fast  
robin : everybody back to the t-car  
*The titans went back up to the surface and ran to the T-car and got in*  
(meanwhile in jump city)  
Cyborg: *was driving*  
(the titans return to the tower)  
Cyborg: *parked the car and stepped out* We're back.  
(right about then , the boy , who is now 30 feet tall , rushes in and smashes the t-car)  
Cyborg: Aaah!! My T-Car!  
(the boy roars)  
Beast Boy: How in the world did he get so huge?  
(right about then , raven comes in just as the boy is about to slam the ground on which the other titans are standing)  
raven : it's ok , they're friendly  
(the boy backs away)  
Cyborg: Phew... What the heck happened?  
raven : i gave him some ham to keep him out of the fridge , but he found more food anyway , and all of it was protein-rich , and well , he turned into .... that  
Cyborg: Oh... Right.  
Robin: Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.  
(later)  
*The titans were in the tower*  
(the titans are also observing the boy , who is now bound in chains , and is now 60-feet tall)  
Robin: Is there an antidote to bring him back to normal size?  
beast boy : what makes you think he needs 1  
Robin: Because we don't him wrecking anything in the tower or at the city.  
raven : i'm not so sure he CAN be brought down to size  
Robin: What makes your say that?  
raven : i don't know  
Robin: Uh okay.  
Beast Boy: Hopefully he'll be behaved somehow.  
raven : well i'm the only person he trusts  
Beast Boy: Right.  
starfire : and you sure do the handling of him well  
raven : i guess i do  
(starfire and raven look in to eachother's eyes)  
Starfire: Just try to be careful around him.  
(raven and starfire hold hands)  
Raven: I will.  
(outside , the boy sees raven and starfire , and begins thrashing around aggressively)  
Starfire: Oh no! We have trouble over here.  
robin : he must think starfire is attacking raven  
beast boy : so much for locking him up  
cyborg : don't worry , those chains are made of tungsten , there's no way he'll get out  
(just then , the boy tears 1 of the chains away from the wall , followed by another , and he eventually breaks out and breaks out through the wall and leaps in to the water)  
Cyborg: I may have spoke too soon...  
Beast Boy: You think?  
robin : come on guys  
Cyborg: You got it.  
beast boy : hopefully , frankie won't be too much trouble  
Cyborg: Frankie?  
beast boy : just a little nickname i came up with for him  
Cyborg: Or we could call Frank for short. Anyways, we better stop him.  
robin : TITANS GO  
*The Teen Titans moved in to try to subdue "Frank"*  
(frankie is now running through the city)  
*The Titans were following him*  
Beast Boy: What do you think he's doing?  
cyborg : whatever he is , he'd better do it quick and get it over with , look (points toward a military caravan in the distance approaching frankie , but as frankie is about to engage them , raven levitates infront of him)  
raven : frankie , no , it's ok , calm down  
general : FIRE AT WILL  
(the military opens fire on frankie , but raven summons a aura shield , but is hit by a stray blast from a tank and is sent flying in to a building , then falls to the ground , and frankie approaches her and finds her unconscious , and when he nudges her a little , there's no response)  
general : KEEP FIRING  
(a tank fires at frankie's back , and frankie balls his hands in to fists , turns toward the army , and roars , then begins attacking them furiously , and right about then , starfire comes across raven)  
starfire : RAVEN (kneels down toward raven , puts her on her lap , and shakes her a little) wake up , wake up friend raven (kisses raven on the lips , and she opens her eyes slowly)  
Raven: *groaned and when she fully opened them, she was shocked of what she saw* Mmph?!!  
starfire : RAVEN , YOU ARE ALIVE  
Raven: Well, of course I am.  
(starfire hugs raven)  
raven : where's frankie  
starfire : he thought you were the deceased and he did not take the it lightly  
Raven: I see.  
(raven realizes something)  
raven : wait , did you say he didn't take it lightly  
starfire : he is doing the destroyings on the military  
Raven: Oh that isn't good...  
starfire : indeed  
raven : i've gotta go try to calm him down (flies out)  
starfire : RAVEN NO  
(in another part of the city)  
(frankie is now moving toward the ocean bashing tanks when 3 military helicopters fly in , but frankie disappears behind a building)  
pilot 1 : echo 1 , ready  
pilot 2 : echo 4 , ready  
pilot 3 : echo 2 , ready  
pilot 1 : fire  
(the helicopters fire in to the water , creating alot of smoke , and they hear frankie's roars as they fire)  
pilot 2 : i think we got him  
(just then , frankie leaps off of the roof of a building , holding a radio tower , with which he impales 1 of the helicopters , then grabs another by the tail end and slams in to a building)  
(meanwhile)  
soldier : we've lost echos 1 and 2 sir  
general : DAMN  
soldier : echo 4 , where is target  
(meanwhile)  
(frankie is chasing after the last helicopter , attempting to grip it)  
pilot : jesus , he's right on my tail sir , i don't think i can shake him  
(eventually , the pilot seems to have escaped)  
pilot : i think i lost him  
(just then , frankie leaps out and punches the copter out of the air)  
(meanwhile)  
soldier : we've lost echo 4 sir  
(meanwhile)  
(raven finds frankie)  
Raven: There you are Frankie.  
(frankie sees raven and stop attacking)  
Raven: It's okay Frankie... I'm here now.  
(frankie calms down)  
Raven: That's it. *hugged him* Everything's going to be alright.  
(frankie sets raven down , then exits the city)  
Rave: Well, looks like my work here is done.  
robin : we still have a situation  
Raven: What's the problem now?  
(back at the tower)  
Raven: *was with her friends* What is it?  
beast boy : haven't you been paying attention  
Raven: Well, I have. I was just asking. Anyway, this problem is worse than we thought.  
robin : i don't know  
Raven: Ah right.  
(meanwhile)  
(in steel city)  
(a section of the beach begins rumbling , and civilians begin gathering in the area , but then , godzilla's tail erupts from the ground , sending the civilians in to a panic as godzilla emerges)  
citizen : IT'S GODZILLA  
(godzilla roars as the civilians flee , shakes the dirt off of himself , then climbs out of the ground and marches in to the city)  
*some of the people in the city saw Godzilla and were afraid*  
(right about then , the titans east arrive on the scene and battle godzilla , only to be incinerated with a single blast of his heat ray)  
(back in jump city)  
*The time was now 8:00 PM*  
cyborg : yo , i just got a distress signal from the titans east  
Robin: What did they say?  
cyborg : nothin' , but i can tell it's bad  
Robin: Right. We better starting planning our next move then.  
(meanwhile)  
(a helicopter is flying over the countryside)  
pilot : 43 to control , godzilla is approaching , he seems to be attracted by the trainlight)  
(on the ground)  
(godzilla is walking along)  
(in another part of the area)  
(a train is passing through , and on said train , a mother and her daughter , at least 6 years old , sits by a married couple with their 1-year old baby in a stroller)  
girl : awww , cute baby  
mother 2 : thank you  
(right about then , the train stops , sending the passengers in to a panic)  
intercom : attention passengers , godzilla is approaching  
(the passengers begin exiting the train as godzilla walks in)  
Girl: Uh-oh.  
(godzilla kicks the train out of his way)  
Girl: This can’t be goo.  
(back with the titans)  
Cyborg: *paces around a bit*  
raven : problem , cyborg  
Cyborg: Yeah Raven. How are we supposed to stop Godzilla?  
raven : i don't know  
Cyborg: Godzilla is too strong for us and he ain’t no amateur.  
raven : we haven't even fought him yet  
Cybor: I know, but we should be careful of what Godzilla is capable of.  
(just then , air raid sirens go off)  
Beast Boy: Uh-oh, now what?  
(the crime alert then goes off)  
Robin: We got trouble.  
(the titans exit the tower)  
*The titans were going directly to the trouble outside*  
(in town , godzilla is wreaking havoc)  
*The titans had made it there*  
Starfire: This isn't good.  
(ben and gwen arrive on the scene)  
Ben: Heard there was some trouble out here.  
gwen : and i'm here to watch him fail  
raven : good , we need all the help we can get  
(ben runs out infront of the titans)  
ben : alright, IT'S HERO-  
(just then , godzilla approaches the area)  
ben : .... time  
(godzilla stops , and ben gets a shocked look on his face))  
gwen : th-th-th-ththa-that's a , big lizard  
(godzilla bends down and roars in ben's face , and ben screams like a little girl and runs back the way he came)  
gwen : called it  
beast boy : ok , we need another plan , probably a benless 1 (gestures to ben , who is cowering in a alleyway)  
Cyborg: What he said. We need all hands on deck here.  
(godzilla lets out a powerful roar)  
robin : TITANS GO  
*Beast Boy turned into the T-Rex and roared back in Godzilla's face, Starfire's eyes glowed bright green and fired some of her projectiles at the monster and the other two members were working alongside them to subdue Godzilla*  
(godzilla doesn't notice any of the titans' attacks)  
Beast Boy: *bit Godzilla's tail in his T-Rex form*  
(godzilla shakes beast boy off his tail , and raven flies at godzilla , who simply swats raven away , sending her far out in to the city , where frankie , who is now 300 feet tall , catches her in his hand and lays her down on a rooftop)  
(back with the titans)  
(godzilla's psines light up , but before he can fire his atomic ray , a crane suddenly flies at him and strikes him on the side of the face , and the titans look over and see frankie)  
robin : what was that  
beast boy : it's frankenstein , HE'S BACK  
Cyborg: And he's not backing down from Godzilla!  
(godzilla and frankenstein charge at eachother)  
Frankenstein: *locked hands with Godzilla and headbutted him on the nose*  
(starfire flies out and finds raven)  
starfire : raven (lands on the rooftop)  
raven : what happened , are the others alright  
starfire : yes , they are the fine  
Raven: Good to know.  
(starfire kisses raven on the cheek)  
starfire : come , we must do the meeting up with the others  
Raven: *blushes* Okay.  
(back at the fight)  
Beast Boy: *tried to subdue Godzilla by biting his left leg in T-Rex form and making him trip with some effort*  
(godzilla swings beast boy away and continues battling frankenstein)  
Beast Boy: Dang it! He's just too strong for me...  
Frankenstein: *sucked punched Godzilla right on the left cheek*  
(godzilla fires his atomic ray , but frankenstein dulls out of the way , but is hit on the right shoulder and retreats toward the ocean , with godzilla following)  
Robin: Oh dang, we have to help him.  
cyborg : then come on  
(in the water)  
(godziila and frankenstein have locked hands again , and godzilla bites in to frankenstein's right arm , with frankenstein punching at him with his left hand in response , but godzilla simply rips frankenstein's right arm off and devours it , but it grows back , and the wounds godzilla sustained during his time out begin healing rapidly as well)  
Frankenstein: *growled at Godzilla*  
(godzilla and frankenstein go back on land again , and frankenstein takes a hold of godzilla's tail , but godzilla simply swings him off)  
*Cyborg arrived to land where Frankenstein and Godzilla were in his T-Car with Beat Boy and Robin as he pulled a handbrake drift and stepped out* Frankenstein's not doing good here guys.  
(frankenstein heads to the outskirts of jump city , with godzilla following)  
Robin: We better follow them.  
(frankenstein and godzilla head toward the mountains outside the city)  
*Cyborg and his two allies followed those two in the T-Car*  
(right about then , raven and starfire arrive on the scene)  
Cyborg: There you two are.  
Robin: Are you alright?  
raven : how's frankie  
Robin: Not good because Godzilla was owning him.  
Cyborg: We gotta helping him or this battle will be over quicker than you know it.  
beast boy : then what are we waiting for  
Cyborg: Let's go. *started driving*  
(eventually , godzilla and frankenstein reach the top of the mountain)  
Beast Boy: Whoa... Frankie and Godzilla are on the peak of the mountain.  
cyborg : would ya please stop calling him that , it's getting repetitive  
Beast Boy: Oh sorry hah hah. Couldn't help myself.  
Robin: Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, you're the only ones who fly up there.  
(the tip of the mountain begins crumbling)  
*Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew upwards dodging the big rocks and Starfire and Raven did the same as Raven moved some of the rocks to a spot away from Cyborg and Robin on the ground*  
(once the tip crumbles away , lava can be seen in the crater)  
Beast Boy: Whoa lava's not a good sign.  
Robin: *uses the TT communicator to contact Raven* What's happening up there?  
(frankenstein and godzilla begin fighting closer toward the edge of the crater)  
Raven: They're both fighting again and they're close to the edge of the crater. We have to help Frankenstein.  
(godzilla sees raven and his spines light up , but as he fires his heat ray , frankenstein grabs him by the head and turns it so that he fires his heat ray at another part of the mountain , then frankenstein heads down toward the lava , with godzilla following)  
(godzilla and frankenstein fight along the edge)  
Frankenstein: *sucker punched Godzilla right on the left jaw*  
(frankenstein and godzilla begin sliding off the edge)  
raven : frankenstein , don't do it  
(frankenstein grabs godzilla and falls sideways)  
raven : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(frankenstein and godzilla fall in to the lava)  
Cyborg: Oh crap!!!  
Robin: Frankstein!!  
raven : he sacrificed himself to save us  
Starfire: *shedded some tears* And we're *sniffled* eternally grateful for his actions... *hugged Raven*  
Robin: *was sad as well* Raven and Stafire are right.  
(the following day , the titans return to the mountain , starfire carrying flowers , and raven carrying a plaque with frankenstein's nickname "frankie" on it , with the words "a unusual hero" beneath)  
starfire : i shall miss you , friend  
robin : he really was a hero , but he was just too much for this world  
raven : i'll never forget you , frankenstein  
(raven and starfire look in to eachother's eyes and kiss)  
(in the middle of the mountain)  
(godzilla , who is still trapped in the lava , opens his eyes)


End file.
